The Wrath of the Goddess
by Genius-sama
Summary: The Goddess is very angry Don't worry, not at you. In fact, she's furious! Poor souls, their punishments are harsh. They won't know what will hit them. Nobody can appease her anger. Especially when she's determined to send them to the Pokemon World.
1. Prologue: Mean Cruisine

**I present thee: The Wrath of the Goddess**

How dare they? They're trying to fool me, that's preposterous. Grrrr. I won't fall for their lame tricks. If my minions think they can get away without scrubbing my pots, cleaning my kitchen, or making hundreds of cakes, they're wrong. Why do they always think I'm not looking? I see them. They're chatting about video games, licking the icing, making stupid faces, having a water fight, reading books, drawing, and laughing their heads off. I'm looking and I see I just caught them, but they don't realize it.

Wow. That's kinda sad.

Why did I even hire them since my slaves act so airheaded? Oh wait, that's right! I captured them. Hehe.

This is no time for laughing when they're slacking off. My slaves are supposed to make me sweets, candies, chocolates, cookies, cakes, pies and they aren't making them. Only one of them is trying to make the sweets and it's too much work for one person. It's time to punish them.

With my powers, I shall…

Wait, I'm just a pastry goddess. I can only make awesome desserts.

DADDY!

Please help me out here, won't you? You see, my slaves aren't doing what I told them to do. What? Why do I even bother to keeping them? They're fun to boss and mess around, especially when they give me looks of misery and despair. Ok, they don't look too miserable and sad, only because I haven't given them a harsh punishment. Dad, I like mortal slaves. I don't care about the immortal ones; they're not fun even though it's easier to get them to do stuff for me. It's more entertaining to watch their mortal expressions.

I want them to suffer, but not too much because I don't want them to hate me when they come back to work under me. Yes, I care about their feelings and yes, I know they'll die someday. You already gave me the talk.

Just transport them to a world full of hardships and dangers. You know, tons of wild beasts, add some bad guys too, a scary environment wouldn't hurt either.

Oh, I have the perfect idea! Send them to a world of a video game, something like Halo or Yu-gi-oh since they play so many games. Hey, what are they playing right now? Pokemon? Hmmm, Pokemon. I like it, it's perfect. They're going to panic once they figure out they've been caught. Send them there. Which game? Whatever game setting they're playing right now.. Yeah, that's a good place. Remember Daddy, just give them a small scare, don't overdo it. *big smile* Wait, wait, wait. Spare Gilly, She's the only one working.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen…

"Guys, we have so much work to do. It's not even funny. Did you see the list of desserts she wants to eat? They're so hard to make. New York cheese cake, strawberry shortcake, baklava, Crème Brule, crepes, Black Forest Cake, cream puffs, éclairs, fudge, caramels-" Gillian stood over her friends who were sitting on the floor and stools as the blond with glasses waved her arms franticly.

"And the list goes on," Jessie rolled her ever-changing blue eyes and made a face at Hannah. "Knowing that goddess, she could make all of that in a flourish. Instead, she makes us do it and complains about how bad they taste."

"I don't know, Jessie. Last time we made those chocolate dipped strawberries, she seemed pretty happy when she left," Erin piped up from her book, a typical bookworm with medium length brunette hair.

"Um, Erin? You always have your nose buried in a book. You did not see that goddess storm out, ranting about how we used the chocolate fondue fountain." Hannah said flatly. She was the shortest girl of the group with medium length brown hair.

"She did like the patterns on the strawberries," Raven said in defense of Erin. She was the palest and had really light brown hair.

"Are you sure?" Dakota joined in on the conversation. The other guys noticed his abrupt leave in their own conversation and focused their attention on the girls'. He was one of two guys who had glasses unlike the girls who had them were Gilly, Hannah, Becca, and sometimes Raven. "That goddess is never satisfied with anything. She always complains how mortals suck at everything and brags about only immortals can bake. Can she even bake?"

"Shh," Alec made the sound but clearly enjoyed how the conversation was going. Goddess bashing was always an enjoyable subject.

"Yeah, seriously." Evan turned off his Gameboy SP. Evan's black hair beat Dakota's brown hair in the category of curliness who in turn only had a slight wave.

"Ok, can we please go back to the subject of us baking?" Gilly asked. Raven made a weird groaning sound and everybody gave her a weird look.

"The chances of us baking all that stuff are impossible. The goddess will come in a hour to have a bite and right now, we have nothing to present." Alec pointed out. He was the only guy with dirty blond hair no one could tell due to his length of hair

"But if we start now and make a quick batch of fudge, she will be kind of appeased." Gilly said.

"Puh-lease," Jessie, the tallest, flipped her long hair with purple and pink streaks, stood up, and folded her arms. Besides Gilly, she was only girl with blond hair."First of all, she didn't ask for fudge. She asked for all of these fancy-schmancy desserts. Second of all, we're going to have to look busy while she eats and she's going to assume that us looking busy is making more sweets for her. And we don't know how to make those desserts." Jessie dropped to the floor again.

"There's recipe books in the library." Erin said.

"Do you know how hard those recipes are?" Becca asked.

"They can't be too bad." Erin said.

"Oh, they're hard." Hannah nodded her green and blue zebra patterned hair in a knowing fashion.

"Really hard," Evan echoed.

"Really, really hard," Raven mumbled.

"Really, really, really difficult!" Dakota wagged his eyebrows.

"Extremely difficult to point of near death after all of backbreaking baking, to point of tears, to the point of-" Alec started to wave his arms around to emphasize his words.

"Ok, I get it!" Erin yelled exasperated. "No need to get all dramatic."

"We all get it." Hannah said and gave a wry chuckle.

"Um, guys, just a question that I just thought up right now?" Dakota said.

"What?" Everybody looked at him, questioningly.

"Where's Sam?" Dakota asked.

At those words, everybody stood up and began looking for the other kitchen boy, but they did not see the tallest boy anywhere in the kitchen. He simply was not there. Apparently, Sam must have disappeared and went off while everybody except Gilly lounged around. They all sat down again on the floor, confused.

"He ditched us!" Erin stated the obvious.

"I know," Becca said sulkily.

"He's gonna be in so much trouble when the goddess finds out," Jessie crowed.

"_We're_ gonna be in trouble when the goddess finds out," Alec corrected.

"That's gonna be fun." Hannah fake-smiled.

Raven groaned. "I don't even want to know what she going to do to us or him!"

Gilly finally plopped on the floor and sighed. There was a long pause. Dakota and Evan exchanged looks and shrugged helplessly, not knowing what to do. Hannah mentally cursed Sam as Jessie and Raven leaned on each others' shoulders. Becca thought of many ways to cook Sam alive and Erin pouted. The silence was terrible, each wallowing in a mixture of sadness, anger, and fear. No one knew how to comfort each other or themselves. Alec looked around at the group, their usual cheery dispositions was gone. Finally, he said:

"We're screwed."

…

They couldn't help it, nobody could hold it in. They were in agony, trying not to. But someone let out a breath of air out with an unusual sound. _Pfft_. It began with a nervous chuckle and a small giggle, and then Evan guffawed, leading everybody else to laugh. Somebody accidentally let out a snort and Erin began tearing up, tears running down her face which escalated the mood where everyone was bending over, holding their stomachs, laughing until their sides hurt.

Becca finally said, "We're royally screwed."

"No," Dakota corrected Becca as the laughter died. "We're immortally screwed." Becca rolled her eyes.

Hannah let out a yawn. "Sorry." She began to lean on Jessie's shoulder.

"You're excused." Jessie also began to also lean on Hannah.

"Guys, we can't fall asleep like this." Gilly protested weakly as she sank to the floor.

Nobody noticed the shroud of tiredness that was over them. Becca rubbed her eyes. Raven and Evan leaned backwards, their backs touching the counter. Alec drooped his head down. Dakota just sprawled onto the floor while Erin curled up into a ball and Gilly dozed off, laying on her side. The sleep that fell over them was peaceful and soothing. Nobody knew nor imagined what was about to happen…

* * *

Gilly woke up, the only one on the floor. In fact, she was the only one in the room to her surprise. She stood up in a panic. Indeed, there was nobody in the kitchen. It was totally empty! Where did everybody else go? Why?

"Oh, my goddess! Oh, my goddess! Oh my goddess! What am I going to do?" Gilly said over and over to herself, clutching her head and pacing in circles.

Just then, the door swung open and Gilly stopped.

"I'm back!" Sam announced quite loudly. The tall, big kid who had black eyes and hair looked around. "Hey, Gilly, where's everybody else?"

At this point, Gilly freaked out, also quite loudly. "Where were you? Jeez, everybody was worried about you and now they're missing! Probably because of you, they're probably out looking for you. It's all your fault!"

"Jeez, calm down. We'll just look for them and then we'll pretend that I never ditched you guys." Sam turned away from her and started to the door.

Just then, the door swung open, hitting Sam in the face, sending him sprawling to the floor. There stood the goddess herself.

**Disclaimer for Pokemon content.  
A/N: Thank you for reading. I are so lucky that this story happened to catch your eye. Actually, I'm quite impressed that you got through and you are presently reading you liked it. Can't wait until the next chappie.  
Also, I'm really sorry for the crappy people descriptions. I can't word them right to flow along with the story. Nonetheless, it is a necessary evil.  
So now, I am going to finish my descriptions:**

**Gilly- medium height 5'3"ish blond hair w/ blue eyes, has glasses  
Hannah- shortish 5'approxy Brown with a green and blue zebra pattern hair hazel eyes  
Raven- told you light brown long hair, around Gilly's height sometimes has glasses, pale, petite  
Jessie- the tallest girl, blue eyed blond LONG hair with pink and purple streaks, 5-5"  
Becca- approxy Gilly's height with brown hair and glasses, thinner than Erin  
Erin- Same height as Gilly, Brown hair with dark brown eyes**

**Sam-tallest, burly, short really dark hair black or super dark brown, black/brown eyes, glasses  
Alec- second tallest 1/2 inch off, dirty blond hair really short, blue eyes  
Dakota-2nd shortest extremely skinny but not scrawny light brown hair that has a light wave, a bit long  
Evan-shortest, black hair with dark eyes, really curly  
_keep in mind when i say short, i mean as in guy comparison_**

**They also are all white (And NO! I am not racist; they happen to be the way they are, DON'T willfully misunderstand me.)**

**Please R&R (rate and review) Especially creative and constructive criticism definitely appreciated ;)  
Lots and lots of Love,**

**~Genius-sama~**


	2. Chapter 1: Kitchen Begone

**I present thee: **The Wrath of the Goddess Chapter 1

It was all peaceful in the small clearing with not too high grass. It was the perfect morning, most Pokémon were asleep. They did not notice the humans' intrusions on them. After all, they were just as quiet and still as them. The six people were sleeping on the soft, plush grass. Just then, a small breeze swept by and tickled the Erin. She opened one eye and then the other one. She took in the blue sky with roaming clouds, the towering trees, and the song of the birds. She turned to her left and saw tiny blue and white flowers and to her right was her friends lying next to her. The setting was just so perfect. It was clean with lots of color contrary to the kitchen which was just a whole lot of white; although it too was also very clean-

Wait, the kitchen! Where was the kitchen? In fact, where were they?

Erin sat up quickly, grabbed the nearest person next to her, and began shaking the person quite violently to wake him or her up. "Wake up, wake up. We're in some new place. In the wild. Where are we?" She demanded and looked down at her unfortunate victim.

"Mmrgh," It was the lazy Dakota. In fact, he was so lazy, he just turned onto his stomach and ignored her. Erin knew at once it was futile and wailed loudly; however, some good came out of the yelling. Someone else woke up.

"Erin, shut up," Becca said and sat up sleepily.

"Yeah, Erin," Dakota said, his eyes closed.

"How can I? We're not in the kitchen." Erin retorted back.

"We're not?" Now Alec was now awake.

"Obviously not," Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Holy cow," Becca looked around. "Look at this place. Does anyone know where we are?"

"Guys, calm down," Jessie said, bored. "This is obviously the goddess's prank or punishment."

"Then this is a punishment, because we didn't do what she wanted us to do." Becca pulled the grass and threw it in the air.

"But seriously, calm down. We need to think straight right now." Alec looked around at the group. "Right now, we don't know we are, presumably the wild of some mysterious world of landscape. We'll need to contact some sort of civilization, we're gonna need to get supplies, and definitely, we must find everybody else." They group looked around; sure enough, Evan, Raven, Hannah, Gilly, and Sam were not there.

"The goddess **is **punishing us." Jessie crossed her arms and stood up. Everybody followed her lead.

"Raven, Hannah," Becca called out.

"Sam, where are you?" Dakota also called.

"Gilly, Evan, are you here?" Erin stepped out of the clearing. They followed her.

The group all stopped and stared at their surroundings for a minute. Where ever the goddess sent them was pretty neat. There were tress and tall grass everywhere with wild flowers thriving. The sky was endless and the ground slope down from where they stood with ridges cascading towards the bottom like a waterfall. The group of friends had not seen nature ever since they were captured by the goddess. They were exploring a whole new world; they were not trapped in four white walls. In a way, they were free. It was new, it was exciting, fresh. The feeling was stirring up their hearts and made them feel not fearful but confident of the future. The kitchen seemed to be very far and their own homes eons away. But alas, all good things must end and this ended with a manly scream.

"That was just a guy," Becca reacted first.

"It could be Sam or Evan, come on, let's go!" Dakota jumped off the ridge impulsively and Becca followed him, just as fast. "We might be able to find the rest of them."

"Hurry, we don't won't to lose them," Alec jumped off but ran off not as fast. Jessie hopped off and helped Erin get off of the ridge. They began running as fast as they could. Jessie tried to match her pace to the Erin. She didn't want them to lose each other as they followed their friends, huffing and puffing. It was a second later that they arrived at the sight.

Indeed, there was a man cowering in front of them, but he was not Evan or Sam. He wore a lab coat and a pair of glasses, neither tall nor short. In between the man and the group was a great big wolf-like creature. He cried out, "It's a Mightyena, quick, grab a Pokémon from my bag and battle it."

Dakota and Becca reacted the quickest. They each grabbed a pokéball from the bag and threw it in the air.

"Torchick," The Pokémon cried out as it came out of Becca's pokéball.

"Mudkip," Dakota's jumped into the air and let out a spurt of water from its mouth. But before they could do any real damage, the Mightyena ran away. But before it completely disappeared from sight, Erin saw it stop and gave them a sad, sad look.

"Whew, thanks a lot," The man got up from the ground and dusted himself. "That could have been really bad if you guys haven't come."

"No problem," Becca said. "But can you explain everything to us? We're really confused. Just what was that? A Pokmon?"

"Well, it's pretty natural to have Pokémon in the Pokémon world."

* * *

"We're in Pokémon, right now?" Jessie said to Erin. "This is stupid. This is terrible."

"Shh," Erin hushed her. "We have to listen to what he's saying."

_He_ turned out to be Professor Birch, a respected professor in the Hoenn region who stayed in Littleroot town where his lab was, which happened to be where they all were right now.

"So you guys are looking for some people from what I gather, am I correct?" Prof. Birch asked. Everybody nodded. "It sounds like you guys don't know where to start. I haven't seen anybody new in Littleroot, but if you look in other cities and towns, there is a chance that they'll be there."

"But how do we get there?" Alec asked.

"On foot, unless you have pokemon or bikes to travel on." Erin's and Jessie's jaws dropped. Prof. Birch laughed. "Don't worry, the towns are pretty close together. The next town closest to us is Oldale and that is an hour away. Here, let me get you some supplies for travel . You two can keep the Pokémon that you used today. They'll obviously protect you from the wild Pokémon, plus some trainers might want to battle you. If your Pokémon are hurt, you should go to a Pokecenter to heal them. You guys can also stay there overnight for free. But if your Pokémon are injured and you're nowhere near a city, use these potions." He took out three spraying bottles, a tote, a messenger bag, and three backpacks."There are other thing to heal with but most likely you won't be able to afford it all the time. There are wild berries that have natural healing powers. I have five pokeballs, use these to catch Pokémon. Here's a pokedex; they are very useful in cataloging and telling information about Pokémon that you meet. Oh, one more thing, you need money, 4000 pokedollars ($40 approx. each person)."

"Professor, you are forgetting a vital thing!" A lab aide came over with a worn out piece of a paper. "The map."

"Oh yes, a map," Prof. Birch laughed heartily. "How could I forget, a map!"

Everybody sweat dropped.

"Well, good luck, I hope you find your friends." He said. "Stop by my house. My children have some clothes your size when they were on the road. They moved out, but left them here. You can have them. You can't travel in those clothes." They looked down at themselves. They did not notice that they were still dressed in their kitchen uniforms which consisted of a vest, tuxedo shirt, bow tie, and a skirt or pants.

"Thank you so much for your help," Everybody chorused as he led them out the door.

"No problem," A smile quickly left his face. "Just one warning though, be careful of that Mightyena that we encountered. It might be very angry and follow you guys. It is extremely rare to see a Mightyena around these parts. Just note its unique curly fur, ok?"

"Don't worry, Professor, we'll be careful," Erin gave a last wave as they started going to his house.

"Don't worry, we'll be careful," Becca mimicked in a higher pitched voice and dropped it to her normal voice. "Erin, do you realize the situation that we are in right now? We are in the middle of a GAME! A Pokémon game! Wild creatures, no where to stay, our friends are missing, no plan, this is problematic."

"Guys, positivity, right now, I'm sure Hannah, Gilly, Raven, and Sam are alright," Alec said.

"Sure," Jessie said sarcastically.

* * *

In the kitchen…

The goddess was quite intimidating at certain times, but for some reason, she was in a good mood. Her broad smile matched her sunflower patterned dress, but her ever-changing looks (this time: various piercings on her ears, lips, and eyebrows plus cornrows!) totally threw her innocent look off. It gave an unsettling feeling to Gilly.

"Hey, Gilly," The goddess waved one slender arm, her other clutching a small basket of strawberries. "I just picked theses, they're extremely fresh. Do you want some?

Gilly's jaw dropped. She was dumbstruck, not because of the Goddess's newfound kindness, but her total obliviousness towards Sam! When he noticed that the goddess didn't see him, he began to hide himself under a table.

"Sit there, I have this great story for you to tell," The goddess commanded her to sit at the same table where Sam was hiding with a slight wave of her hand and Gilly obediently sat. "You're probably wondering why everybody's missing and why I'm not mad, am I correct?"

Gilly nodded and hesitantly bit out of a strawberry. The goddess noticed and said "Don't be shy about it, just pop it into your mouth." Then she also proceeded to eat one.

"Okay, back to my story. So I saw poor you working all by yourself while everybody else was lazying around. I got so mad, you have no idea how it was. And I thought it was high time that they got punished. So I spared you," Here, the goddess took a deep breath for added suspense. "And sent the rest of your gang to the POKEMON world!"

Just then they heard a loud thunk that sounded like a head hitting a table. It also sounded like it hurt a lot. Gilly dropped the strawberry that she was about to bite out of and snuck a look at the Goddess. Her face did not betray any emotions, except her brown eyes began to harden into a redder shade. Gilly detected anger, so much that she could have imagined her having an aura of blue crackling fire. The goddess herself had pushed her chair back and stood up. She was now gazing intently at the frightened boy.

The goddess uttered his name quietly yet menacingly for all those who heard. "Sam…?"

**So, please don't get mad at me if you feel this is boring. The next chapter has a lot more action. So far for me, writing the Goddess parts are the most fun. However, there'll be more up-coming interesting stuff to work with (like the next chapter). I really can't wait (If you need a preview, it's the "lost in a dark and extremely expensive forest" Spamalot quote, it's a not Pokémon thing). Please rate and review. I'll be so happy and you want me to be happy `cause... *sings* Yeah, I also really sorry if there are too many characters (OCs )to keep track with. But I'll try to clarify them and show off their individual personalities next time. Until then, lots of hugs.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Big Bad Wolf

**I present thee:** The Wrath of the Goddess Chapter 2

"We are in a dark and expensive forest," Jessie said as she carefully stepped into some tall grass that went to her knees.

"Stop trying to quote Spamalot," Becca said.

"Excuse me, Are you implying by the word _trying _that I said it wrong? Well, I got it right,"

"No, it's not. It's 'we're lost in a dark and extremely expensive forest.' "

"Nuh-uh,"

"Uh-huh,"

"Nuh-uh,"

"You're the one who's wrong,"

"Your mom is wrong. OH! What now!" Jessie threw her arms into the air.

"Your dad is wrong," Becca shot back.

"At least, I have-" Jessie was about to continue her sentence but got interrupted by Erin.

"Guys, stop it," She pleaded. "You're disturbing Alec."

"Um, yeah, about that?" Just the worried tone of Alec's voice made them stop in their tracks. "I think we veered off the path. We may be a little lost."

Dakota shook his head and said to himself. "Dude, this can't be happening."

Now why was the group in this predicament, do you ask? And why in a 'dark and extremely expensive forest'? Well…

~Flashback~

_In the Petalburg City Pokecenter…_

_Alec was sitting on one of the various comfy couches in the lobby of the Pokecenter. He sat by himself and contemplated_ The reader's recap:_ on what had happened those two days. The group had received hand-me-downs from Professor Birch's children. It had taken a long time, since the girls (mainly Jessie and some Erin) were squealing over the choices of clothes. It took some time for everybody to decide since the girls wanted to be a little fashionable yet durable for travel. Dakota and he had finished way before the girls. They both had blue/black athletic shorts and white t-shirts, respectively. Erin, Jessie, and Becca all chose jeans (in order: dark wash skinny, light blue with splotches of white flares, and normal Bermudas) and different styles of tops. Jessie wore a light pink layered ruffled tank top, Erin wore a blue t-shirt, and Becca wore a white mid-sleeve t-shirt with green sleeves. Alec was quite relieved when they all easily chose their shoes (canvas shoes or sneakers), although a fight also broke out between Jessie and Erin over a pair of flat boots (Erin won, by the way.)They packed other necessities in their bags( Alec, Dakota: backpack; Erin, Becca: messenger bag; Jessie: tote).It almost felt like he was shopping with his mom._

_Olddale the first town they visited was nice in a way. It kinda resembled his own town and neighborhood. It was small and quiet; it also had a lot of old/retired people. However, they had not found Evan, Gilly, Raven, Sam, or Hannah. They asked many people and many told them to check the Pokecenter. That day, they discovered that the nurses at the Pokecenter could tell them who had stayed at their Pokecenter. The group spent the night there. When they woke up, they continued their journey towards the next town._

_The distance between Olddale and Petalburg was a half day's journey. During the journey, they picked Oran and Peacha berries. The berries were delicious and tasted like blueberries and peaches, respectively. When they had reached the edge of town, they saw a small creature lying on the grass._

"_A Ralts," Becca immediately said._

"_That's what it's called?" Jessie raised one eyebrow._

"_Yeah, it's a psychic Pokémon." Dakota said._

_The Pokémon was like a really small child. It almost looked like it was wearing a white dress and a green hat with red ears. It also looked like it was weak with hunger. It raised it head and the half-closed eyes gave a sad look towards them. _

"_Aww," Jessie's heart immediately melted and ran toward the Ralts. She knelt down tight by its side and took one of the Oran berries from her tote._

_Then the Ralts saw the berry in her hand. Its eyes opened to the maximum and snatched it away, devouring it quickly. Jessie raised one arm to pet the Pokémon, but it mistaken her meaning behind it. The Ralts narrowed its eyes and then Jessie gave a yelp of pain. Nobody was really paying attention, until then. She was holding her head._

"_Hey," Alec ran toward them. The Ralts gave a flash of light and it disappeared from their sight. "What was it doing to you?"_

"_I just felt really dizzy. Like, it was the kind that really hurt." Jessie's knee wobbled as she tried to stand up._

"_Jeez, what did you do to it before? You were just being nice!" Alec shook his head, exasperated._

"_It's wild Pokémon," Dakota reminded them. "It's like an animal in the wild."_

"_It looked so cute," Erin said._

"_Things are not always what they seem," Becca had quoted. _End of recap. _Now the said girl was walking towards Alec in the Pokecenter._

"_How's Jessie?" Alec asked._

"_She's in her room, sleeping." Becca sat next to him. She added, "And Erin's reading one of the Pokemon magazines."_

"_Oh"_

_After a long pause, Alec wondered out loud, "So what happened to Jessie when we weren't looking?"_

"_It was probably the Ralts being scared when she tried to pet it and it attacked her. It probably wasn't serious attack, Confusion most likely; the nurse said just to lie down and get some rest." The voice came from behind them._

_Alec and Becca looked behind them. "There you are, Dakota."_

"_Hey," The boy remained standing. He asked out of the blue. "What are you thinking right now?"_

"_It's just so weird to be in the actual game, you know?" Becca suddenly burst out loud. She confided to them. "All my life, I've been playing Pokémon and wishing how cool it would be to live in the Pokémon world. And here I am! It's kind of intimidating even though I'm quite familiar with the game."_

"_Yeah, it's really something, something different," Alec looked down and then up again. "We were just sitting here when you came. What were you doing before now?"_

"_I just finished exploring the outskirts of town." Dakota replied._

"_What was it like?"_

"_Quiet."_

"_Like paths and roads," Becca clarified for Alec. She leaned forward in her seat._

"_I know what you mean." Dakota took a deep breath and took out the Hoenn map. "So the next city we should go is Rustborough. I mean, there's two cities we go to, but…" He trailed off._

"_But what?" Alec signaled him to continue._

" _Or the other town we can go to is Dewford and it's across the the sea."_

"_OHH!" The other two nodded._

"_So, we can't, because the only person who has a boat around this area is Mr. Briney, a sailor, and he's not there anymore."_

"_Not there?"_

"_Yeah, he's like a captain for some ferry."_

"_So, it's Rustborough we go to," Becca concluded._

"_Yeah, we should start tomorrow 'cause we have to go through the Petalburg Woods." Dakota said._

_Becca fell back into her seat. "Joy, we're tramping in the woods."_

~End of the Flashback~

"We shouldn't be lost," Dakota rubbed his temples. "The lady in the Pokecenter said there was a direct path."

"Yeah, she laughed and made it sound really easy," Becca said.

Alec stared at the map for awhile. "Well, it kind of looks like we just have to go uphill to get to Rustborough."

"Just think, if this is hard, then what's going to happen to us when we go through an actual forest," Jessie mumbled to herself.

Alec overheard her soft words and said to her quite cheerfully, "If we were in an actual forest, it wouldn't be bad at all. Full of nature: trees, plants, flowers, animals…" As he listed the various items, he kept walking and walking. Alec shuffled ahead of the group and turned around to wait for the others to catch up to him. He kicked a bush, "Dirt and MUSHROMS!"

A small mushroom pokemon jumped out from the bush that Alec kicked. It was a peach color with green spots and it was clearly upset from being kicked by Alec. The pokemon cried out, "Shroomish!"

"Oh my goddess, it's a mushroom pokemon!" Erin squealed. "It's so cute."

"But it's angry, I bet it can poison people," Jessie grumbled.

"You're just bitter that a pokemon attacked you," Dakota pointed out. Jessie just hmphed in reply.

"But that doesn't change the fact that it's still angry and is now chasing Alec."

Indeed the said boy was now running away from the shroomish.

"!" He screamed in a manly voice and began running towards Jesssie, Erin, Becca, and Dakota. They sidestepped him and he continued running with the Shroomish chasing after him full-speed. After a while, it was clear that the Shroomish was getting of tired of chasing Alec.

"Shroomish!" It cried out as it jumped on him. Alec caught the pokemon and flung it away from himself. The pokemon landed safely on the ground and stood up to face Alec again. The Shroomish did a little victory dance as Alec took a second to inspect himself and glanced at his hands.

"Ai-yee!" He spazed out, waving his hands in an awkward fashion.

"What's wrong?" Becca asked. Everybody else including her stood apart from Alec who just flung to the ground and was clutching his one hand. He stared at it.

"It's not fair," He wimpered sadly.

"What's wrong?" Becca repeated her question again.

"There's spores imbedded in my hand," Alec held his hand up to show the group. They walked closer to him to inspect the damage the Shroomish had caused.

"Ugh, the hand is really pale," Jessie pointed out.

"Yeah, you're losing circulation, the blood's not flowing. The seeds are probably in the way." Dakota said. The Shroomish stopped dancing and out of curiosity edged in toward where Dakota, Erin, Becca, and Jessie crowded around Alec. They did not notice it.

"Do something about it, that color is freaking me out," Erin shuddered. "Do we have tweezers so we can pull out the spores?"

"Yeah, I'll get them," Becca dumped out her supplies from her messenger bag onto the ground and dug through them. "There they are!" She grasped Alec's hand and gently tugged the all the spores out, but now the blood began to flow again and went gushing.

"Why does this happen to me?" Alec looked up and spotted the Shroomish. "Arghwalagh! Darn you, Shroomish."

The Shroomish gave Alec a look as if to say, _You were the one kicking me_.

That just fueled Alec's anger. He groped at the ground, looking for something to throw at the pokemon. Alec found himself blindly throwing various objects. Shroomish lithely evaded the hairbrush and tampon. Alec let a roar and swung his arm. There came blinding light and when the light was gone, the Shroomish was gone. In place of where the Shroomish stood, there sat a pokeball. There was a moment of silence. Then Jessie asked, "How does that mushroom thing fit that small pokeball?"

"No, the right question is actually: Did you just catch the first pokemon for our group?" Becca corrected Jessie.

Alec seemed to swell bigger in front of their eyes from pride. "Yup."

"Wow, let me see," Erin's eyes grew bigger.

"You just saw it." Jessie retorted.

"But we should let the shroomish out because it can make sure those spores aren't poisonous or do something about the bleeding," Dakota said. Alec let the pokemon out. Shroomish jumped out and stared at the group as if to say _What now_?

"What did the spores do to Alec?" Becca asked.

In response, the shroomish walked over to a lump of grass and searched through it. It regally walked to another bush and pulled a couple leaves. Then the shroomish took some petals and placed the herbs on Alec's wound. It beamed with pride and did a little dance.

Suddenly there was a loud roar. The mightyena that the group had met earlier from their journey bounded in front of them.

"!" Jessie and Erin screamed simultaneously and clutched each other.

"What now?" Dakota yelled. He let a stream of expletive words which should not be said in front of little kids.

Alec just stood frozen.

The mightyena's red eyes pierced their eyes, glaring at them as if they were the cause of his troubles. The black fur rippled, wavy and curly. He went down on his front paws as if he was preparing himself to pounce on one of them. The mightyena uttered a loud growl.

"Alec!" Becca tried to get his attention. He didn't move. "What should we do? Should we run?" Alec didn't say anything.

"Don't move." Erin regained her senses and common sense. "It's faster than us. It will chase us."

"That mightyena probably followed us all the way from Littleroot town." Dakota said.

The mightyena leaped into the air towards the group. Jessie pulled Alec out of the way.

"Alec!" She reprimanded her. He snapped from his reverie. "That was dangerous!"

The mightyena walked very slowly toward them and they backed away just as slow, not breaking eye contact with the wolf. He gave the group a very sad look and sat on the ground, dejectedly.

"Don't feel sorry for it, Erin, it might know how to do the crocodile tears." It was amazing that Becca could still say things in a joking manner.

"I know. What do you take me for?" Erin managed to roll her eyes, although her shoulders gave away the fact that she was tensed up.

Becca just coughed.

The wolf looked again, this time his eyes filled with determination. Uh oh. He stood up. Becca instinctively threw out her Torchic and Dakota did the same with his Mudkip. "Go scare the Mightyena away." Even Alec's Shroomish joined the fray.

"Wait, we never battled with our pokemon before." Becca said, panicking inside her head although she looked calmed and collected on the outside. The pokemon were circling each other to test each others' boundaries.

"Um, usually the pokemon know how to let out embers and shoot out water," Dakota remembered from his past experiences from Hoenn version of pokemon. "It's been awhile since I've played Saphire. You know, because of the new game. What was it called again?"

"Ember and Water gun," Becca said. Torchic and Mudkip mistaken her saying the moves as commands; the pokemon both let out streams of fire and water. However, the fire and water mixed with each other and canceled each other due to the close proximity. The result was a cloud of steam that hit the Mightyena.

"Darn it," Becca cried out in frustration. "Just let me battle the Mightyena by myself. You'll just be in my way."

"That's not fair. I need to know how to battle, too." Dakota shot back. It was amazing that they did not run into any wild pokemon up until now.

"Ember, again." She smirked. "Now, I have the next move."

However, this time the Shroomish decided to send out razor leaves which got accidentally blocked and shielded the Mightyena from the fire. The leaves burned to crisps.

"Alec!" Again, Becca cried out in frustration.

"Sorry, I didn't say anything to the Shroomish. It just decided to act on its own." Alec defended himself and placed the blame on his pokemon. The shroomish glared at him.

"I think it was just trying to help you." Dakota said.

Shroomish let out some green spores. As they breezed by Becca, she accidentally let out a yawn. She fought against it and managed to say, "That's sleep powder."

Once again, the move was foiled when Mudkip let out another stream of water. The water overwhelmed the seeds, soaking them and they ceased to be useful.

"I have a plan, so our pokemon can actually do something." Dakota said.

"What's the plan?" Alec asked.

"Just have Shroomish, Torchic, and Mudkip to tackle the Mightyena. Then Shroomish will try to make fall asleep with sleep powder." Dakota explained to them.

"Alright, let's try it." Becca pointed at the pokemon to charge at the big, bad wolf.

The plan would have worked, except there were several factors in the way. First, they did not have the element of surprise. The mightyena seemed to have expected a tactic from them. Secondly, Shroomish, Torchic, and Mudkip were not as strong or fast as the Mightyena. He easily evaded their attacks. Thirdly, the mightyena was smarter than the group had credited him. Again, their plans were foiled.

"That mightyena was smarter than I expected." Dakota said.

"Things are not always what they seem." Becca quoted.

The bigger pokemon jumped over the smaller pokemon and run over to them. Surprisingly, Erin ran over and went on her knees to pet the wolf. Even more surprisingly was the fact that the Mightyena did not attack the girl.

"Erin, what are you doing?" Jessie asked, her eyes wide.

"I don't think the mightyena's mean. He just looks really lonely. I think he didn't plan to attack us. He just wanted to follow us." The mightyena nodded his head as if he understood what Erin was saying.

"Erin, just be really careful." Alec said to her.

"I think he's nice. Things are not always what they seem." Erin quoted Becca's quote. Becca looked thunderstrucked.

"Wait." Her tone made everybody freeze, except the mightyena who seemed to be happy and wagging his tail. She repeated what Erin had said, very slowly. "Things are not always what they seem."

"So what?" Jessie asked, expressing the confusion of everybody else.

"The goddess is twisted." Everybody agreed. "She was in the mood to send us to the pokemon world. Not only did she do that, she also split us up. So that means she also has the power to do what happened in pokemon dungeon."

"No way!" Dakota was the only one who understood what was going on.

"No way what?" Jessie asked.

"Pokemon Dungeon is a games where the protagonist is a pokemon." Dakota explained.

Jessie began to catch on. "So the goddess is twisted enough to-"

"To turn one of our friends into a pokemon!" Becca finished the sentence for her.

Alec turned to their friend now in the form of a Mightyena. "Who are you? Sam? Evan? Gilly? Raven? Hannah?"

"It's a he, Alec," Dakota coughed.

"Sam or Evan?" Alec asked again.

"He has curly fur?" Erin showed them the fur.

"Evan!" Everybody yelled and gave him a gigantic group hug; even their pokemon felt the group's euphoria. Evan had a big doggy smile on his face as he wagged his tailed, happily. No one minded that they were in a 'dark and extremely expensive forest'. They had found a friend that day and that was all that really mattered.

**A/N Yay! I'm so happy I finished this chapter. Just a clarification, the people are sixteen's almost seventeen. Also, there were a lot of descriptions. I think that's the end of it for my peeps. No, this is not a walkthrough of the game. Everything has a beginning, and this is it. I'm quite surprised at the length of this chapter, but I'm happy with it. I'm really sorry for not putting in a goddess part. I really wanted to, except this chapter was long to start with. So, I'll include it in the next chapter. Did you like the Evan part? I really did. It came out better than I expected it too. Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter. And please review. I'd really appreciate it. Ever since I began posting this story, I understood why people want reviews. So now I'm reviewing the stories that I read. I hope you will do the same. Thank you for reading this chapter, Lots of Hugs! Looking forward for the next chapter. ;) ~Genius-sama**


End file.
